Kingdom Hearts The New Threat
by Riku'sGirl121102
Summary: Sora is kidnapped. Now it's up to Kairi and Riku to find him. Who is Amulet? lol bad summary, I'll come up with something better later! SxK they are like, the cutest couple ever!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sir, I've been to every world I can possibly think of, but, I have yet to find him."

A hooded figure sitting on a desk crammed with books, papers, and such turned to look at her.

"I've gone through every record in here, but I can't find a single document on him….." The mysterious man said as he glared at the young woman standing before him. "He really is an enigma…."

She turned and started probing the walls of the study for any clues. She was infuriated when she found none, and in her rage, punched the wall in front of her.

Suddenly the wall moved, and revealed a secret room that, unbeknownst to them at the time, would hold all of the answers.

"What's this?" She asked curiously as she strode into the room, half expecting it to lead to yet another dead end and was surprised to see a strange computer lying in full view of her.

"Hey Brian, you might want to come see this…"

"What could it possibly be this time?" The bulky man at the desk said impatiently as he stood up and started to approach the room. He stopped as he scanned his surroundings and tried to take in all that he was seeing. "Could it be?!?" The man now identified as Brian asked, more to himself than to the woman, as he stared, his mouth agape as he eyed the computer.

"Yep." the woman said blankly.

Brian just shook his head in disbelief as he watched her walk toward the computer. She started typing something in, and curiosity getting the better of him, walked over to see what see was typing.

"Got him." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"What?? Let me see!!" Brian said as he gently shoved her away. Sure enough, after all of these years, they had found some information on him…..they had found some information on the keyblade master who-more than once-had saved the world…..They had found Sora.


	2. What kind of spell can do that?

Hi guys!! Sorry it took me soooo long to update!! Anyways, I'm getting a lot of ideas for this story!! I'm thinking about bringing some of the organization members back in this fic, so review and tell me which members ya'll think I should use. THIS WILL BE A SORAXKAIRI NOVEL!!! DEAL WITH IT!!! Lol jk. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!!

P.S. While you're at it, try reading Saving Me by **MavsGirl22**. It's really good!!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters… If I did, the Kingdom Hearts final mixes would be out in America already.

**FYI:** _Words in italics are thoghts._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"What kind of spell can do that?!?"**

Sora shivered and pulled his coat closer to him as he walked on the beach towards the shore. It was a cold, dark night on Destiny Islands, and Sora, being unable to sleep, decided to take a stroll on the beach. He always did this when he had things on his mind.

_How do you tell someone you love them? _He sighed as he thought of Kairi. He had been trying to tell her his true feelings ever since he arrived back to the Islands a month ago.

_Just tell her, she'll understand. _His thoughts ended abruptly when he felt sharp claws dig into his back. He yelped in pain and turned around just in time to dodge another attack. He withdrew his keyblade and turned to face the assailant.

He opened his mouth in shock at what he saw. _A heartless?!? _He lunged forward, and destroyed his opponent before it could take a slash at his throat.

"Man that was clo-"He stopped in mid-sentence as five more heartless appeared. He cut through them with ease and pushed some of his spiky, brunette hair out of his face when a few more appeared.

_Where are they all coming from?_ He thought as he defeated another heartless.

Before he knew it, he was surrounded by the vile creatures. _It's no use!! I'll never be able to defeat them all! _He halted when he saw that all of the heartless stopped moving.

"Huh?" He shook his head and decided to take advantage of the situation by obliterating some of the non-moving heartless. Suddenly, a dark portal appeared in front of him. Sora got into his normal fighting stance; he was ready for anything.

A young woman stepped out of the portal. She was wearing a short black dress with a black cape over it. The cape had a hood on it, which covered half of her face.

The dark portal behind her disappeared. She slowly walked up to Sora.

"You're coming with me." She said and grabbed Sora's arm.

Sora had had enough. "In your dreams!" He cried as he tried to break free of her grip. She didn't let go.

"Now Sora, are you going to do this the hard way, or the easy way?" The woman said.

"Neither," Sora replied. "I'm NOT going anywhere with you!" He tried once again to pull out of her death-grip.

She tsk tsked and finally released him. "Have it your way…" She said with a smile. She whispered something in a foreign language and got into a bizarre stance. Her voice rose as blue flames came out of her hands and raced towards Sora. He turned around and desperately tried to evade it. His efforts were futile, and the flame collided with Sora's keyblade. There was a blinding flash, and when it ended, Sora's keyblade was no longer in his hand.

"Huh?" Sora said. The woman just laughed as Sora tried frantically to bring forth his keyblade.

_WHAT?!? Why won't it come to me??? Did SHE do this?!?_

"What's wrong Sora, are you surprised?" She laughed evilly, sending chills down Sora's spine.

Sora ran forward and tried to punch her in the face. She blocked this with her hands and sent a ball of fire hurtling towards him.

He smiled and tried to counterattack it with some ice. The smile disappeared from his face as nothing came out. He had no time to react as he became engulfed in fire. He cried out in pain. When the flames vanished, Sora fell to his knees. Realization him like a tidal wave. Not only could he not use the keyblade; he was also unable to use magic.

_And that means I can't heal myself if I get hurt…. What kind of spell can do that?!?_

"Well Sora," the woman started. "Lucky for you I'm in a good mood today. So I'll give you another chance… Now let's try this again, are you going to come with me?? Or are you going to make this more difficult than it has to be??"

Anger seethed through Sora as he struggled to stand up. "I'LL NEVER GO WITH YOU!!!" He screamed.

"Hmph… wrong answer." She said. The woman snapped her finger, and the heartless that had surrounded them lunged forward to attack Sora.

_So this is how it ends… _He thought before razor-sharp claws connected with his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it?? I know, I left it on a cliffhanger…. But no worries!! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Oh, and give me a break, I'm only 13…

Peace, Love, and Understanding,

3Tara 3


	3. Darkness

Hi guys!! Again, sorry for the long wait! I couldn't type much between hosting a Halloween party, going to school, working in the honor society, having family over, and now trying out for student council. Anyway, hope this chapter isn't TOO boring! I try! Anyway without any further ado, I now present to you, Chapter three: Darkness!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Sora and Kairi would have kissed already.

**Bolded letters: **dream and dialogue in flashbacks.

_Italics: _thoughts and scenes in flashbacks.

Underlined letters: scene changers (ex. 5 min. later, the next day, etc.)

3s: means that the scene, point of view, or time has changed.

-------s: end of dream; beginning and end of author's notes.

Enjoy!

3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Darkness… it clouded her thoughts as she struggled to find the light. The darkness had never been there before, so why was it there now? It held her down, but could not touch her heart. After all, her heart held no darkness to begin with. She was one of the seven princesses of heart. **

**Still, she had to free herself from the darkness holding her down…**

**"Kairi!" It was that voice… HIS voice… The voice that had filled her dreams ever since they had been separated a year ago. **

**She felt strong arms grab her by the waist as she was lifted out of the darkness. She looked up and saw Sora… the boy she had loved for as long as she could remember. He gave her a goofy grin, and pulled her into a sweet embrace. He pulled away from her and withdrew his keyblade as some heartless crowded around them. He defeated them, and suddenly, a voice rang in their ears.**

**"He cannot protect you forever princess…" The mysterious voice bellowed. Sora put an arm around Kairi's waist, and pulled her closer to him, as if at any moment, someone would lash out and try to take her away from him.**

**The voice just laughed. "Face it; he's going to run out of luck sooner or later…"**

**Suddenly, a dark figure leapt out, and pulled them apart. Sora slashed through the figure, but the keyblade went right through it. He had no time to react as the being pulled out a sword and stabbed him in the chest.**

**"Sora!!" Kairi cried. The figure pulled the blade from Sora's chest, and Sora fell to the ground.**

**"NOOOOO!!!!" She screamed.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Kairi bolted upright in her bed. _Sora. _Flashes from her dream replayed themselves in her head like a record.

**He cannot protect you forever princess…**

**Face it; he's going to run out of luck sooner or later…**

Kairi was chilled by these words. She had an odd felling in her gut… she couldn't shake off the feeling that Sora was in danger.

_I have to find him. _She thought. She jumped out of bed, changed out of her pjs (into a more suitable outfit), and ran outside.

She let her feet take her where they wanted; she truly didn't know where she was going. To her, everything was a blur. All she knew was that Sora was in danger. She could not lose him again. Flashbacks of what had happened between them filled her mind.

She remembered what she had told him the day Destiny Islands… their home… disappeared…

_**"Sora… don't ever change…"**_

The day he sacrificed himself to save her.

_**"Sora, are you really- No. He can't be. I won't let him go."**_

When she had found his heartless.

_**"This time, I'll protect you."**_

The feel of his arms around her when he was brought back to life.

_**"Kairi. Thank you."**_

How he promised to give her lucky charm back to her…

_**"Take this. It's my lucky charm, be sure to bring it back to me."**_

_**"Don't worry, I will."**_

_**"Promise?"**_

_**"Promise."**_

What she'd said to him before he left Traverse Town…

_**"Don't ever forget, wherever you go, I'm always with you."**_

They're conversation before they were separated…

_**"Kairi!'**_

_**"Sora!"**_

_**"Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you I promise!"**_

_**"I know you will!" **_

The way she felt when she saw what he had drawn in the Secret Place…

How she had forgotten about him a year later…

"_**His voice always used to be there… but now it's gone. I can't think of his face, or his name..."**_

The letter she had written to him when she finally remembered him.

"_**Thinking of you, wherever you are…"**_

Their embrace when they were finally reunited in The World That Never Was.

"_**This is real…"**_

And finally, the look on his face when he finally returned home and gave her lucky charm back to her… like he had promised…

"_**We-We're back!"**_

"_**You're home."**_

After all they'd been through together, she wasn't about to let anyone take him from her again… The time they were separated was unbearable… She needed to see his goofy grin… hear him laugh again…

She had long since realized she was in love with him. The way she felt about him would never change… their hearts were connected after all… That must count for something.

She stopped a few minutes later in front of Sora's house. She ran along to the side of it, where his window was. She climbed up a tree that leaned towards his window and peered inside it.

His room was empty.

3

Sora struggled to pull the heartless off of him. They clawed at his face and pulled him to the ground. It was then that the thought hit him: he was going to die… There was no way around it. He didn't have his keyblade and couldn't use any magic… he was done for…

Then he thought of Kairi's face… her smile… If he died now he would never be able to tell her how he felt about her…. That he loved her…

This brought power into him. He tore the heartless off of him and started to run. It was the only thing he thought he could do. He thought he was getting away, when he was shoved forcefully to the ground. He made his famous angry- pouting face and turned to see who knocked him down.

It was that girl. He tried to stand up as she sent a thunderbolt toward him. He groaned in pain and tried to stand again; which led to a failure.

The woman just laughed wickedly.

_If I could only get my hands on-_

He stopped in mid-thought as the heartless jumped on him again.

_Kairi… I'm sorry…_

3

Kairi's mind flew in a hundred different directions.

_If he's not in his room then where else could he be?_

It was then that she realized that he had probably just gone out to the island. Her heart beat slowed down a bit.

_I'd better check… _She thought as she started to run toward the dock.

3

A few minutes later: at the dock

Kairi let out a sigh of relief as she saw that his raft was gone. This didn't stop the horrible feeling in her chest, however. So she jumped into her raft and started to row toward the little island that they always hung out at.

_I'm coming Sora._

3

30 minutes later: the island

No sooner than Kairi landed on the island, she heard familiar cries coming from the opposite side of the islet.

_Sora!_

She ran as fast as she could and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sora.

Heartless were all over him. She could only see the top of his spiky brunette hair in the mass of darkness.

"Sora!!" She cried as she hurried toward him. She ignored the heartless clawing at her; all she cared about at this point of time was Sora.

"K-K-Kairi!" She heard him cry feebly. "R-Run!"

By this time, she was mere feet away from him. There was no way she was going to leave him here; not when she was this close.

She reached her arm out and smiled as her keyblade materialized into her hand.

She slashed at the heartless that were on top of Sora and stood protectively in front of him; ready to take them all if needed.

She was surprised when they all disappeared. She looked around, growing suspicious, when she saw her. She was a young woman, Kairi could tell because she was wearing a dress. This was all she knew for she was wearing a hood that covered her eyes and most of her face.

"I've been waiting Princess. You had better step away from the boy and let me take him, or this could get ugly…"

Kairi had almost forgotten about Sora. She turned around and saw that he lay on his stomach- unconscious.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Kairi said to the woman confidently. "If you want him, you'll have to get through me."

Suddenly, the woman was sending various magic attacks toward her. Kairi blocked these with her keyblade and started to close the distance between the woman and her by sprinting toward her and hurling the keyblade in her direction.

To her surprise, the woman caught it easily.

"Hmph. This is too easy…" The woman said as she threw the keyblade back toward Kairi; which she caught. "I'll let you kiddies go this time, but next time…" She paused and then added in a mysterious tone, "He comes with me… dead or alive!!"

"Why you!!" Kairi screamed in anger as she ran toward her. The woman departed in a dark portal before she could reach her.

"K- Kairi?" A shaky voice called from behind her.

She turned around and saw Sora tying to stand up… and failing.

She rushed to his side and pulled him close.

"It's okay Sora… I'm here…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do ya' think? I'm trying to make Kairi a little tougher than she was in the game. Anyway, sorry again for not getting this chapter up and running sooner, I'm too busy reading all of yall's stories!

Also, be sure to check out the videos I post on Youtube!! I'm always coming up with more! If you want to see my videos, I have the url to my Youtube page on my homepage.

Also, I'm waiting for ya'll to tell me your favorite Organization 13 characters so I can figure out which ones to bring back to life in this story, so please contact me so I can start planning!

Anyway, Please RATE and REVIEW!! C'mon, I'm desperate!! Lol.

Peace, love, and understanding,

Tara


End file.
